


Glide could've been useful

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [34]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Pain, Post-Canon, Sad, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're easily startled by ridiculously quiet people, it's probably best to stay off roofs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glide could've been useful

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #34 **

Warning: None

Ages: Eli - 18, Specter - 15 

  


  


Eli was perched on the roof of a building overlooking the marketplace, watching people go about their business. It wasn't exactly the most exciting way to be spending the afternoon, but he hadn't really felt up to hanging around his friends...not with everyone's tendency to drip sap in one form or another. Normally he didn't mind it; he'd take the opportunity to gently tease Ronan (the younger boy tended to blush at the mere mention of kissing, let alone anything else), or make smart-alec comments to Kai about how adorable he and 'Jem looked holding hands, but today...

"Are you waiting for someone?"

The voice came from behind him, and Eli whirled around, nearly sliding right off the shingles. He caught himself just as his foot slipped over the edge, and after a moment's mad scrambling, pulled himself farther up the roof. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he remembered _why_ he'd almost fallen and focused on the figure sitting on the ridgeline a few feet away. It was a teenage girl, pale blonde hair partially in her eyes as she stared at him with a slightly panicked expression.

"...Sorry?"

Eli laughed awkwardly, easing himself up to sit next to her. Yep, he was fine. Almost fell right off a two-story roof, _no problem_.

"It's okay, I know Glide anyway."

As soon as the words were out he nearly facepalmed. He _did_ know Glide. How had he forgotten?

The worry on the girl's face faded as she gave him a hesitant smile.

"Good. Still sorry though, I do that a lot. Scare people, I mean. I don't make much noise."

"That's pretty neat. The quiet part, not the 'nearly scaring me to my death' thing. Not that you did! I mean- uh. I'm Eli. Eli Daegal."

He stuck a hand out, flushing. Seriously, way to make her feel bad.

The girl's gaze dropped to his hand, eyeing it almost like she thought it'd bite. After a moment she reached out and shook it lightly before pulling back.

"Specter."

"Specter?" Eli blinked at her in surprise. "Interesting nickname."

The smile this time was a little brighter. "If it fits, right? So what're you doing up here?"

"Ahahaha, that. Yeah. Just...thinking."

"Oh...want me to go? I didn't mean to interrupt."

Specter gestured vaguely away, and Eli shook his head. 

"Naw, I was doing too much of it, actually. Feel free to stay, I don't own the place."

They sat in silence for a minute or two before he cleared his throat. Well. This wasn't _still_ kind of awkward or anything.

"Why'd _you_ come up? People watching? The view?"

"I was wondering what all the thumping on my roof was."

Eli groaned and buried his face in his hands. Oh geeze...wait until his mom heard about this. No, his mom was _never_ hearing about this.

Specter laughed, reaching over to pat him gently on the back.

"It's okay! I don't mind if you want to come up here."

Sighing, he let his hands drop and glanced over.

"Thanks. I'll try and be quieter next time."

"Welcome."

She smiled, turning away to watch the clouds. Eli shifted a little, feeling ridiculously uneasy and not sure why. He rarely had trouble making friends, and Specter was apparently okay with him being here. So why...

Oh, he knew why. Frowning, he dusted off his knees. "You know, I ought to get going. It'll be time for dinner soon, and 'Jem worries when any of us are late."

"'Jem? Your girlfriend?"

He laughed suddenly, and it surprised him how bitter it sounded.

"Naw, she's my friend Kai's girlfriend. Sort of. Mine is...I don't think I have one anymore."

He stood carefully, making a point not to look at her as he tried to sound cheerful.

"But that doesn't matter. If you want, next time I drop by I can bring cookies or something. Payment for use of your roof."

"You don't have to, Eli." Specter's voice was soft, and she reached out, tapping his sneaker until he looked down at her.

"Just come by tomorrow, okay? We'll hang out."

Eli nodded, then made his way to the small ledge he'd used to climb up.

"Tomorrow." He paused and glanced back over his shoulder, flashing her a grin. "Hope you like chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles."


End file.
